Silver the Hedgehog Jr
Silver the Hedgehog Jr (born December 21, 2048) is a recurring character and later the son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat in the Sonic the Hedgehog games and related media. Introduced to the Sonic series in the 2016 video game Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice and later the 2017 video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, Silver Jr is born in Anchorage, Alaska along with his daughter Blaze the Cat Jr. The hedgehog son has more powerful psychokinetic abilities that enable him to survive during his childhood years in the Alaskan snowfields. Character conception Silver Jr's design, and specifically his psychokinetic abilities, were planned as a means of showcasing the capabilities of the powerful new physics engine being implemented in Sonic Forces: The Final Battle. The character went through over fifty potential designs [1], including being named "Venice" (after the Venice-like environs of Soleanna Castle Town) and as a mink rather than a hedgehog, before Silver Jr's final look was settled upon. Silver Jr shares his height, weight, species, initials, gender, and Super State fur and eye color with Sonic Jr and Shadow Jr. Guillermo del Toro has stated in an interview with David S. Goyer and Gareth Edwards on Sonic Channel that the similarities are very much intentional, especially in terms of Silver Jr's name, so as to ensure that any games entitled Sonic, Shadow, or Silver Jr would end up next to each other on game store shelves. In Sega and Activision's Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice script spreadsheet file[2], there are character profiles written in corresponding English and Japanese that talk of their personalities and some of their origins. At the end of Silver Jr's English profile, it says "(The below is all temporary) Essentially, think Trunks from Dragon Ball Z." In an interview that was included with Sega Mega Drive Collection, Nakamura mentioned that Silver Jr's psychokinetic abilities were originally intended to be used in another action game Sonic Team was developing. It's speculated that this game was the cancelled Fifth Phantom Saga, in which you would have been able to control a character with psychokinetic abilities similar to Silver Jr's. In video games Origin of Silver Jr In Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, Silver Jr was born in December 2048 in Anchorage, Alaska. Along with his friend Blaze the Cat Jr, Silver Jr is joined to the United States Marine Corps and engaged in a never-ending battle against the East Asian Federation and the Chinese Federation, striking the Chinese and East Asian Forces down whenever it manifests to try and at least limit the damage it causes. Since Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, Silver Jr does turn up again in later games including Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 and Team Sonic Racing. Personality and traits Although his impressive powers make him a formidable fighter, Silver Jr can often come across as naive and unsure of himself. In Sonic '06, his debut and most major role, Silver Jr relies heavily on his friend Blaze the Cat for guidance and support - traits which allow him to be joined by the United States Government. Nevertheless, Silver Jr is committed to making the future he lives in a better and safer place, from prosecuting an endless fight against Lyric the Last Anchient to diving into the past when the timeline is threatened. Much like Sonic Sr II and the former commander of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma. Silver Jr isn't as fast a runner as Sonic Sr II or Shadow Jr, but has the ability to fly, at least in cutscenes, using his psychokinetic powers to lift himself. Players of Sonic Forces: The Fial Battle could use Silver Jr's flight to warp quickly over short distances, and glide slowly over longer ones. Silver Jr can also use the standard Homing Attack, Spin Attack, and Spin Dash in the Rivals games, as well as super transformation in 06. In Sonic Rivals 2, Silver Jr's PK ability is shown to fade with overuse. If it runs out, he becomes physically drained to the point where he can hardly move. The issue is remedied by simply collecting large amounts of rings. Appearances by game Silver Jr appears in the following Sonic games: *''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle'' *''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Speed Battle'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle In ''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, Silver Jr appears as the soldier of the United States Army Rangers' 75th Ranger Regiment due to Sigma's beginning of the Maverick Wars on Earth throwing his time into chaos once more. Prior to the game, he travelled to San Diego with little historical records to explain what had happened and tried to explain to Knuckles Jr about the coming disaster. The echidna didn't believe him at first until Pachacamac's Village and Chaos suddenly appeared thanks to Sigma testing the powers of the Phantom Ruby. Later in the game, he tries to battle Infinite one-on-one in the Amazon Rainforest in South America and makes him drop a Phantom Ruby prototype, but is overpowered. As he is about to be finished off, Sonic Sr II, X and Zero comes in and saves him, taking on Infinite him while Silver Jr is grabbed by Blaze Jr (who taken him to Arendelle for the recovery of injuries). Theme songs *"Dreams of an Absolution (2011 Version)" Written by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Tom Holkenborg, Diane Warren, Jesse McCartney and Nicole Morier Performed by Justin Timberlake and Kendrick Lamar Produced by Justin Timberlake, Timbaland, Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon, Pharrell Williams, Mikel Storleer Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen Additional Production by Kendrick Duckworth, Sounwave and Tom Holkenborg Orchestra Arranged by Tom Holkenborg and Christian Vorländer Lead Vocals: Justin Timberlake and Kendrick Lamar Background Vocals Performers: Timbaland, Anna Wise, Pharrell Williams and Camille Davis Guitars, Keyboards, Synth Programming and Percussion: Tom Holkenborg Additional Guitars: Marlon Williams Additional Percussion: Satnam Ramgotra, Josh FreEse Orchestra: The London Symphony Orchestra Orchestration Reconstruction by Tom Holkenborg and Emad Borjian Based on the Original Orchestration by Harry Gregson-Williams and Stephen Barton Orchestra Conducted by Gavin Greenaway Song Musicians' Contractors: Isobel Griffiths, Charlotte Matthews Song Preparation: Dakota Music Service Orchestra Recorded by Stpehen McLaughlin and Nick Wollage Vocals Recorded and Mixed by Chris Godbey Additional Vocals Mixed by Justin Timberlake Recorded by Serban Ghenea and Tom Holkenborg at Computer Hell Paradise Cabin, Encino, CA, Air Lyndhurst Studios, London, Angel Studios, London, EastWest Studios, North Hollywood, CA, Jungle City Studios, New York, NY, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, Henson Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA Larrabee Sound Studios, Hollywood, CA Mixed by Tom Holkenborg at Computer Hell Paradise Cabin, Encino, CA Song Mix Assistant Engineers: Alejandro Baima and Matt Webber Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records Kendrick Lamar appears courtesy of Top Dawg Entertainment / Aftermath Entertainment / Interscope Records Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER Entertainment / Columbia Records *"Dreams of an Absolution (2019 Version)" Written by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Tom Holkenborg, Diane Warren, Jesse McCartney and Nicole Morier Performed by Patrick Stump Additional Vocals Performed by Childish Gambino and Kacey Musgraves Produced by Daniel Tashian, Donald Glover, Kacey Musgraves, David Foster and Walter Afanasieff Arranged by David Foster and Walter Afanasieff Orchestra Arranged by Hans Zimmer, Benjamin Wallfisch and Steve Mazzaro Orchestration Reconstruction by Bruce Fowler, Jennifer Hammond, Kevin Kaska and Germaine Franco Based on the Original Orchestration by Harry Gregson-Williams and Stephen Barton Orchestra Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith Song Musicians' Contractors: Peter Rotter, Emma Vivian Song Preparation: Booker White Recorded by Justin Francis, Suzy Shinn, Stephen Lipson and Rachel White Mixed by John Sinclair and Justin Francis Orchestra Recorded by Jason La Rocca and Alan Meyerson Synthesizer Programming: Hans Zimmer Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Emil Richards, Alex Neciosup-Acuna, Michael Englander Ethnic Woodwinds: Richard Harvey Recorded at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA, Power Station Studios, New York, NY, Sunset Sound Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Recording Studios, Hollywood, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA Mixed at Robert Wise Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA Recording Assistants: Jesse Johnstone, Ira Grylack, Paula Salvatore, Tom Hardisty, Ryan Robinson, Greg Dennen, Jamie Olvera Patrick Stump appears courtesy of Island Records Limited Childish Gambino appears courtesy of Glassnote Entertainment Group / RCA Records Kacey Musgraves appears courtesy of MCA Nashville Gallery Snapshot 3744.png sTK5zU0I_400x400.jpg References Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional telekinetics Category:Male characters in video games Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 2016 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Video game characters who can teleport Category:Video game characters who have mental powers Category:Fictional characters from Alaska Category:Fictional Second Vietnam War veterans Category:Fictional World War III veterans Category:Fictional military personnel in video games Category:Fictional United States Army Rangers personnel Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Video game characters who have mental powers Category:Video game protagonists Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate time Category:Fictional soldiers in video games